User talk:Hammertime.is.i
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ediomahvan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ediomahvan Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Princessthespottedhorse (Talk) 21:14, June 29, 2011 seriously who is he i might know him? and did you know that norwals are the unicorns of the sea? Ellie :) Thank you for contributing to the Ediomahvan Wiki! No, this is not an automated message. (I like your username, by the way. :)) I'm so glad to see you here. it was rather lonely with just Megan and Stephanie. I didn't get a chance to tell you about this site because you always ate A Lunch, which, I will have to have next year. I was dissappointed because I know you're good with computers and websites, and I knew you would be good with wikis, too. However, you found us, which is really, really good news. BTW, I like the website. I have the feeling, or should I say the sense, that you know me as a person who likes to nag about things until they get done, and who gets angry when someone does not do what they are suppossed to do. That's not the impression I want to make towards people. I do not know if that is exactly how you feel about me, but I imagine it is close, and I can understand why. So in order to alleviate that a little bit. I will probably not say too'' much to you about what I would like you to do on the wiki. However, I will say this: I'm glad you have found this wiki, and I don't really care what you do or how much you contribute to it. However, I would like you to at least check the wiki about twice a week, and just before meetings. This shouldn't be too hard. Let me clarify on what I mean by "check". What I am thinking of, is for you to go visit all the pages on the Ediomahvan Wiki Welcome page, including Oon, and do whatever is necessary. For example, right now on the General Announcements page, there is an announcement about the five senses. If you know any of the senses, I would like you to fill them in. Also, it would be helpful to you to read anything important. That's what I mean by "checking". Also, please respond to mail messages I send. I like to hear from people. Finally, I have one more thing. I am going to make your account in Administrator-priveleged account. That means you will be able to: *Delete or undelete practically anything on the wiki ''('''''or edit comments like I've been having fun doing! :))' *Protect pages (please don't ever do this unless you have a really good reason AND you tell me that you haved locked it) by pressing the arrow next to the blue edit button. *Block a user name or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/IP_adress%7CIP adress from editing (same conditions apply as for locking pages, please let me know) *Revert bad edits (vandilism) I don't think you'll ever have to do this, let's hope not. Hope you enjoy these priveleges, the time on this wiki, and the rest of your summer! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pvgreenzebra 18:05, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Elder #-6^2 P.S. You should think about changing your Elder number to something like 2067, 9^x, #, etc. ok first of all i didnt make the website alex told me about it and 2nd i wont be able to make to the meeting tonight i have the summer band concert Hello everyone! Take the OFFICIAL EDIOMAHVAN FEEDBACK QUIZ! http://www.surveymonkey.com/s/5PY857J Stephanierichland725 04:48, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Stephanie Richland <3